


Safe at Last

by highladyofthenightcourt5



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highladyofthenightcourt5/pseuds/highladyofthenightcourt5
Summary: Feyre has escaped Tamlin for the second time but this time, no one in the Night Court is aware of what happens. Feyre is depending on the bond to bring Rhysand to her.Takes place in ACOWAR and is a feysand fluff, dedicated to bringing out Rhy's inner tenderness and write about a scene that few writers have ever actually taken on - surprisingly - so without further ado...ENJOY!





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre has escaped Tamlin for the second time but this time, no one in the Night Court is aware of what happens. Feyre is depending on the bond to bring Rhysand to her.
> 
> *WARNING*  
> MAJOR FEYSAND FLUFF AHEAD =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hope you enjoy this fanfic! I have also posted this same piece on my tumblr. My tag is @highladyofthenightcourt5 
> 
> On tumblr: http://highladyofthenightcourt5.tumblr.com/post/159118680878/here-it-is-part-1

* * *

_I had escaped._

_He had let me go._

_I am free._

But none of those things are true.

_I had not escaped. I was thrown out._

_He had not set me free. But left me to die in the woods._

_I am not free…because I am dying._

_I had not heard him entering my room. Blissfully ignorant of anything but finally returning to Rhys. My mate. Fool as I was I let down my guard, believing him to be completely charmed with my false affections and haunted lies of my time at the Court of Nightmares._

The Cauldron knows you can never underestimate your enemy. 

_I was packing. Lumping together the last of rations I would take with me once I escaped from this blossoming prison._

_He saw me._

_I paused at the sound of his warning growl._

_“Where are you going?” I swirl to face him, unleashing the darkness so aching to escape it’s cage of flesh and bone. I allow the soft tendrils to encompass my body and allow a single strand to coyly brush Tamlin’s cheekbone._

_He sends a gust of wind to push my darkness aside and I retaliate with a breath of fire that he quickly extinguishes. Crushing the air out of my lungs, subduing the fire straining to touch him. His mouth pulls up into a grimace._

_“So you inherited his darkness?” He rumbles, his voice grating on my ears._

_“Oh believe me, much more.” I threaten and Tamlin tightens the grip around my throat, inching forward until his physical hands are holding me in the air._

_“How long do you think you had me fooled Feyre?” He whispers into my ear and I swallow the bile rising up my throat. “Do you not think I would have noticed the continued glamour? I’ve known for weeks now!” He bellows and I squinch my eyes shut as my body trembles with the vibrations of his roar._

_While taking advantage of his moment of intense rage, I slam one more wall of darkness at him that he quickly brushes aside. His hands around my neck never yielding._

_“So I have taken precautions…” He murmurs as he flings me across the room and I slam into the nightstand. My head cracks across the corner, blood quickly dribbling down my face. “Can you tell me what it is Feyre?”_  

_I pull myself up from the ground and spit at him, landing right on his cheek, yet he doesn’t move. I try to heal the wound to the back of my head but for some reason my power is failing. Growing lethargic with every second that passes. I pull my gaze back up to him and he’s smirking like a cat._

_“What have you done?” I gasp as my limbs slowly crumple and my knees hit the floor with a soft thud. The tattoo on my right arm blossoming across my skin as my glamour slowly wears off._

_“I’ve had you poisoned for the last few weeks. Slowly sucking your power until I finally caught you betraying me. I knew you were too busy with pretenses to test your power. Never realizing that you wouldn’t have much to fight me with.” His features pull into a small pout._

_“Have I hurt your feelings?” He muses and steps closer, kneeling before me and lowering his head in mock adherence. “ High Lady Feyre.” He whispers._

_I launch myself at him, clawing anywhere I can gain purchase but he slams me into the nearest wall. My ribs cry in pain and my hand flies to the quickly forming bruise flourishing across my upper side._ A broken rib. _I throw my head back and gulp down breaths of air as I try to stifle the pain. Anything but this delirious pain._

_“It’s a shame the first High Lady will never see her own throne. High Ladies don’t just fall from the sky you know…or through magical walls.” He mocks as he strides over to my broken and bleeding figure. My power slowly dissipating until there will be nothing left for me to salvage._

_“In the grand scheme of things, you haven’t lived at all Feyre. But I suppose the saddest part of this story, is that you will never hear the tinkling laughter of your High Lord’s children or for that matter…you will not see your High Lord again.” He breathes and I struggle to find the bond through my failing power, to push through the channel and call for him. To tell him I love him…and that I’m sorry._  

_“Rhysand.” I breathe and Tamlin makes the whole world go dark._

* * *

_He had one of his men carry me to the middle of the woods in his court and throw me onto the wet ground, littered with moss and fungus. He had grabbed my wrist and injected poison into my veins._

_“To make the going quicker. My funeral present.” He had whispered before sauntering off into the dark mist. Leaving me to shudder with the chill of the poison and the raging fire in my chest. Breathing was difficult. I was gasping for breath, fighting to stay awake a few seconds longer. To at least_ try _to reach my mate before I left this world without him._

_I focused all my will, heart and soul into the bond. Pushing against the cold poison, the darkness creeping into my vision. For my mate…I would fight to the death._

_Shuddering with the effort, I pull at my very being, my very core, sucking the last bit of light inside me, my tears, my laughter, my joy, and barrel it down the bond, straining to keep the darkness away._  

_I’m convulsing with the poison, it’s magic slowly depleting mine until I’m a shell of a person. Until my very soul is nothing but an empty husk. I rasp out his name hoping, for once, that he doesn’t come to find a forgotten corpse. Instead, I breathe his name like a prayer and hand him my life._

* * *

I am seated in the dining room, pouring over battle tactics with Cassian, when my eyes lose focus. The papers in front of me blurring and all I can feel is the soft sigh caressing the bond, almost a minute whisper. Like a gentle breeze combing through my body, raising the hairs on my neck. 

“Rhy’s I know I’m good looking but you don’t have to drift off like that. At least pretend not to be attracted to me!” 

I hadn’t heard from Feyre in a few days, but that was normal. The occasional scandalous notes were enough to calm my frantic heart before sending it roaring in my chest again. I grope the bond, searching for a sign, a pulse of Feyre somewhere within and then… 

A tiny bubble of light down the bond, an insignificant little thing, but as I reach out, it explodes in a wave of light and I’m momentarily drowned in a vast tempest of joy, love, tears and breaths. Fractions of moments that constitute an entire life and in the tumult of these emotions my name is a quiet whisper, and in the silence of the fading light I see the mist, the humid ground and Feyre’s lashes fighting back the darkness. 

My chest is empty, as if I’ve been gutted and have only now noticed the gaping hole. I stumble back only to realize that I’ve charred my seat and a large portion of the dining table with my dark magic. Cassian’s eyes are wide as he tries to talk some sense into me.

My world is crumbling around me, the walls inching closer to smother me, the darkness reaching a point where I am being consumed. Slowly disintegrating until my life is worth nothing, until I become a whisper of darkness and nothing more. 

With the delirious numbness comes a searing flash of pain and I gasp as my chest cleaves open, the bond heightening what I already know is the poison taking her away, slowly pooling through her veins until it comes for me, to rip me from the only tether holding me to this world; 

My life. 

And through the blistering pain; I welcome it.   

A pair of arms pull me out of the darkness and Amren’s eyes flash dangerously close to me. Baring her teeth, she growls;

“What are you doing?” My eyes drift to meet hers and she only growls deeper. “I will ask you again. _What_ are you _doing_? Feyre _needs_ you. Now more than ever. You don’t go to save someone when they’re alive. You go when they are _dying_!” 

“Rhysand —“  I turn to face Mor, her golden curls framing her ashen face, Azriel standing by her side. His face, for once, full of raw emotion. 

Cassian has his jaw set as he challenges me; “If you don’t get her, I will”. 

And I know my answer. 

I swallow and nod, pulling myself from Amren and straightening myself. “Bring back my High Lady” Amren hisses as I winnow towards my mate.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre has escaped Tamlin for the second time but this time, no one in the night court is aware of what happens. Feyre is depending on the bond to bring Rhysand to her.

* * *

  _In the light of it all, death is peaceful and I, more than anyone, should know how easy it is to slip into the after world and extinguish everything._

_The poison is finishing its rounds, sucking the heat from my veins and stiffening my body. The ground slowly growing softer as it embraces my soul, calmly beckoning for me to join nature and flourish in it’s creations. I can feel my lips pulling into a rigid grin as my fingers brush death and gently grab its hand._

* * *

I had only seconds to glimpse the area where Feyre was left to die, yet my mind can’t stop replaying the heavy mist bearing down on her and the hard soil pushing against her. I’m franticly winnowing to any place that appears remotely like the one pictured in Feyre’s mind, through her eyes. 

In the rush of scouring the land and quickly winnowing, I catch sight of her broken body, not twenty feet away, and I feel my stomach drop. On leaden feet I approach her still form and my heart is fighting to leap out of my chest, fighting to draw nearer yet also fighting to not remember this moment with Feyre. 

I drop to my knees and glance over her distorted body, my mouth twisting into a rueful grimace as I picture Tamlin beating her senseless and there’s a rage that no human body could ever suppress roaring inside of me. So pure and unadulterated that I could burn down this entire forest with one cast of my hand. 

But then Amren’s words pull me from my murderous thoughts; “ _You don’t go to save someone when they’re alive. You go when they are_ dying!” I bite down on the slew of curses I intend for Tamlin, and achingly pull Feyre into my arms, aware that every jostle is only more pain for her.

Death is slowly casting a shroud over her limp figure, her once full, bright lips are ashen, her face and arms white as snow. I stroke her face with my thumb and press my hand to her lips, hoping, praying, _feeling_ for any breath, any sign of life. 

At first there is none and the impenetrable sorrow that overtakes my broken soul is enough to bring an army of men to their knees. Then a soft whisper of life passes through her lips and I almost sob, fighting back futile tears to make sure she is alive.

“Feyre…Feyre darling are you listening?” After no response, I continue to ramble so as to pull her to her senses with my words and the bond going taut between us. Growing ever tighter as she continues to slip into the after world. 

“It’s me…Rhysand…your mate…your stupid, idiotic mate who sent you to his enemy’s home and is now losing the most precious thing to him. You weren’t worth it Feyre. You weren’t, and aren’t, worth that piece of trash or his shitty information. _I’m_ not worthy of you but I love you…Cauldron boil me, I love you Feyre, more than my own life and I need you now. Now and forever I need you.”

* * *

_I’m swimming in an endless sea of darkness, it’s warm waters rejuvenating my beaten soul and calmly drifting me towards deeper waters. Its quiet lullaby winding through my mind and lulling me into a deeper sleep._

_And I want to._

_Yet something is jerking me away, franticly pulling, grasping, yanking. Away from the peace and tranquil ocean before me and towards rough, grainy land that stings my face and carves out my chest. I resist, hoping to find that eerie lullaby when I hear something else…_

_A soft muffled sound that I don’t understand but my heart picks up a beat and begins to pound against my chest, yearning to reach that voice. The lullaby intensifies behind me but the bond’s insistent tug and the heavenly voice above urges me to crawl through the moist sand that sinks under my fingers and the increasing  pain in my side, causing me to pause for breath. And as my hands grip onto the edge of the world…_

_I tumble into light._

* * *

The soft fluttering of her lashes is the only warning before her chest expands and she gulps down a large portion of air. I almost break down as I silently urge her to awaken. My hands cup her face and I bring her closer to me, waiting for her eyes to open and notice me.

She groans as the large intake of air affects her broken ribs and for a moment her eyes roll back with the pain but I pull her closer, so nervously petrified of losing her again. 

“Feyre! No you don’t get to leave Feyre! I still need you! The Cauldron knows I would be lost with out you. Do you hear me?” I growl as I press my lips briefly to hers, pushing down the bond that same bubble of light that had nearly wrecked me. 

She shudders in my arms and her lips part, tasting the air before speaking; “It’s about time you prick.”

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre has escaped Tamlin for the second time but this time, no one in the night court is aware of what happens. Feyre is depending on the bond to bring Rhysand to her.

* * *

_I crack open my eyes and through the hot pain in my side, I manage to smile warily at my mate. Perhaps death gives you a slight sense of humor since all else ceases to matter. His face is washed of all color and for a moment I seriously consider if I have offended him._

_Then he breaks out into a relieved grin as he pulls me to his chest and lets out a shuddering breath. His tears blending into my moist shirt, hands gripping me to him as he tries to physically hold me to this world._

_“Rhysand—“ I breathe and he gently shushes me, placing a finger softly to my cracked lips._

_“I’m going to take you home now Feyre. Where you can get better.” He murmurs, his voice trembling despite the positive inflection. I nod and try to hold back the grimace that gains control of my features as he stands, still cradling me in his arms, every movement a hot stab to my side._

_“It’ll be over soon darling—I promise.”_

* * *

I winnow towards the house of wind, allowing the darkness, that had moments ago seemed so frightening, to engulf us. She’s still in my arms and I continue to check on her as I lift us up over the steps of the large house, entering through the balcony.

As I fold my wings behind me, her soft fingers dart out and stroke the thin membrane, causing me to release a low growl.

“It seems you haven’t lost your trait for bad timing.” I mutter as I grind my teeth against the pleasure coursing through my body. I purposefully shove those feelings down the bond, grinning as her eyes flutter shut and she emits a quiet sigh.

The moment is quickly shattered as Mor, Azriel, Cassian, Amren, Nesta and Elain gather around the room, their eyes anxious as they take in Feyre’s broken body.

 _We will revisit this again._ I promise down the bond as I place her on the wooden dining table, her lips pulling into the barest smirk. 

 _I hope so._ She responds but her mind is quickly filled with agony as her rib protests against her still form. I turn towards my inner circle, taking in their grim faces.

“Azriel bring a healer, she’s been poisoned.” He only nods once before launching himself off the balcony, his wings spreading wide like a parachute as he flies towards Velaris.

“Cassian bring a hard liquor in case the pain becomes too much.” Despite the circumstances, Cassian gives a roguish grin and sets off to find his hidden stash of whiskey or brandy. 

“Elain bring me some towels and wash bowls for the healer and Amren—“ She sits up, face stern as she awaits my orders. “Take care of Nesta.”

In heartbeats, she has Nesta in a headlock, holding her arms as Nesta wriggles ferociously in her grasp. “I HAVE A RIGHT TO BE WITH MY SISTER!” She yells and continues screaming throughout the entire house of wind as Amren drags her away.

“Why did you do that?” Feyre rasps from table, her dark golden hair spilling across the table and sending wonderful images through my mind. 

“I don’t want you stressed with the healer.” I murmur as I grab her cold hands in my own and try to bring life back into them. “I need you to be in the best conditions possible, you’re too weak right now.” 

She briefly shuts her eyes and swallows, breathing deep through her nose and letting out a weary sigh.

“Rhysand!” I whip around and Azriel is storming through the hall with a healer in tow. She can’t be older than 15 years old. 

The healer approaches Feyre, her translucent blond hair coiled into a tight braid and falling well below her waist. She takes a moment to assess Feyre, her small hands hovering over her weak form. Meanwhile my mate watches her healer with a wary eye, not believing the young girl’s age.

“I have been trained in healing magic my entire life, I am young but I am an expert at my craft. Lest you wish to waste more time and find an older healer?” She says, although no one had voiced their opinions aloud. 

“No. Begin.” I almost growl as I watch Feyre's face grow steadily weaker. Elain timidly hands the girl a bowl with lukewarm water and a stack of towels, scurrying back as the girl conjures various bottles and potions with a flick of her wrist. 

Cassian returns with a large, unopened bottle of brandy and sets it on the table. His eyes roam the room searching for Nesta and hands me an inquisitive glare.

“I had Amren take care of her.” I answer cooly and he sets out the room in the hopes of taming his wild beast. My eyes flick over the rest of my inner circle and slowly, one by one, they exit the room until it is only the healer, Feyre and me. 

Feyre breaks the strange silence; “Was the alcohol really necessary?” She casts a rueful glance at the bottle of hard liquor.

“It gave him something to do.” I reply as I step closer to the healer to keep a watchful eye on her.

The girl turns to face me, her pale face almost devoid of life. “There is a deep poison in her veins, dark magic that even you can’t hope to control. I have to purge her of it before I can tend to her physical wounds.”

“What does that entail?” My heart is hammering in my chest and I try not to show my fear to Feyre down the bond. 

“First I must extract the poison from her veins and deposit it to her stomach where she can then regurgitate it. It is the only way.” She adds as my eye roam over my mate’s body.

“But her ribs…” I drift off as the healer remains impassive.

“I can’t heal her wounds until I have removed the poison. It will only combat my magic.”

“Do it Rhysand.” Feyre rasps, her fingers seeking my own. “I can do it.” I swallow the bile in my throat as I imagine her suffering. “It will be very painful.” I whisper and her soulful eyes lock onto mine. 

“Not as painful as losing you.”  My eyes prick with tears as I wave the healer on. 

She begins by fluttering her fingers over Feyre’s body, eyes closed in concentration and I can see the dark poison being pulled from her veins and towards her abdomen.I have to grip my knuckles as my hands shake. 

It’s only a matter of minutes before the healer stops her motions and grabs a pail, placing it under the table besides Feyre’s head. 

“We will know she has no poison left in her body when she begins to vomit blood.” Feyre's eyes snap open in panic as she registers what’s next and I grip her hand forcing down the bond my love and she takes a steadying breath.

“Go on.”

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre has escaped Tamlin for the second time but this time, no one in the night court is aware of what happens. Feyre is depending on the bond to bring Rhysand to her.

* * *

_Excruciating pain travels through my body as I arch off the table and vomit into the bucket, black mush landing with a sickening splat in the pail. But before I can gasp for air, my throat is full of the vile substance and my ribs are shrieking in agony. Fire burning across my chest, my throat clogged with that awful poison and my body growing weaker as it tries to expel the disgusting blackness._

_Minutes tick by and my eyes begin to lose focus, my arms going slack as my body gives in to exhaustion. My head slumps against the table and I hear Rhy’s panicked voice._

_“Feyre!”_

_“Yes?” I whisper as my head grows heavier with drowsiness._

_“Stay with me! You’re almost done!”_

_The world is a blur of light, color and breaths and the most striking are these violet eyes and they seem to call to me. I don’t know who they belong to but I know that if I was going to die. At least I would go with a view._

_My eyelids are fluttering close, peaceful sleep lowering my lashes until a pair of cold hands grip the sides of my head. At first it is almost calming until a loud buzzing erupts in my ears and my eyes fly open as I search franticly to rid myself of the swarm of gnats in my head. The room comes sharply into focus and I spy my mate hovering over me, his face lined with sorrow. He turns to scream at the pale girl on the side of the table._

_“Make it stop, you’re hurting her!”_

_She does not reply. Instead she guides my head to face the bucket below me and a small flick of her fingers has my stomach tightening as more of the dizzying blackness evacuates my body. My ribs are once more clawing me open and my scream is cut off by another round of the horrible substance._

_For a moment, I fear that I might die because of the pain and then the familiar copper taste of blood flows from my lips and the healer rests my head against the table. Tears stream down my face as I cry bitterly against the pain, slowly going mad with the heat in my chest._

_Strong hands wipe my tears, their rough surface tenderly cupping my face and I peer through my wet lashes, my heart beating harder in my chest. I had never known such pure emotions and the thought idly wanders through my head;_ Could I fall any deeper in love with anyone? 

_The healer approaches me and I squirm away from her, frightened out of my mind of her next torture when Rhysand stands protectively over me, barring the healer from coming any closer with the large expanse of his wings. He turns his attention to me and strokes my face again, his eyes quiet._

_“I won’t let anyone touch you without your consent.” He murmurs gently. “I know you’re in a lot of pain, but she can make it go away. She can fix you, but you have to let her.” His eyes are the richest violet and I find myself slipping so deep into them, I’m afraid I will never find my way out._

_“I’ll do anything…as long as I get to have you in return.” The words drip from my lips and I cup his cheek in a weak grip. “I love you.”_

_No truer words had ever flowed from my lips and he breathes in slowly, taking his time to scour my features before retracting his wings and allowing the healer to finally finish her work._

* * *

Feyre’s eyes never leave me, her hand caught in mine, as the healer removes her clothes, leaving her in only her underwear. She inspects the nasty bruising near Feyre’s ribcage and delicate fingers dance over the swollen skin, slowly dissolving the inflammation and correcting the rib to its rightful place.

The only sign of discomfort from my mate is a quick wince which she quickly covers with a wan smile in my direction. 

The girl finishes tending to Feyre, healing a gash to the back of her head, the occasional scratches and scabs and the violent ring of blue around her slender throat.

I suppressed a roar as I imagine Tamlin’s meaty fingers wrapping around my mate’s neck. Around skin so loving cared for by my lips, teeth and tongue and I can feel my dark magic rumbling in my blood, yearning to be freed. 

Meanwhile Feyre quietly strokes the column of her throat, as the blue slowly fades until there is only the barest streak of pink. 

“She is healed High Lord. Her body is weak due to the depletion of her magic but she will recover with a few days rest.” The healer informs me, as she helps Feyre to sit up and drink some water, the clear liquid running down her chin in scarlet drops. After sating her thirst, the healer wipes Feyre’s lips with one of the towels.

“Thank you for your services.” I murmur, as I hand a bag full of money towards her. She gazes blankly at me. 

“I would save my High Lady over again for no reward except the felicity of my rulers. I will not take compensation.” She responds, bowing humbly before dissipating into fine mist. 

I turn towards Feyre, her body, though healed, lies limply on the table, her strength completely gone and she shudders violently, goosebumps rising along her exposed figure. I quickly procure a thick blanket and wrap her in it before lifting her into my arms. Clutching her to my chest as I gaze at her disheveled appearance. 

“Perhaps you would like a bath?” 

She doesn’t open her eyes as her lips pull up into a soft smile; “that would be lovely.”

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre has escaped Tamlin for the second time but this time, no one in the night court is aware of what happens. Feyre is depending on the bond to bring Rhysand to her.

* * *

I winnow us into our bedroom, the light of a few candles giving the space a soft glow. I prop Feyre on the bed as I head into the bathroom to fill the tub, occasionally glancing over to her to make sure she is alright. 

Her shoulders are hunched forward, her beautiful hair falling over the sides of her face, as she struggles to stay awake. I finish heating the tub and walk over to her, sliding my arms underneath her legs as I carry her to the bathroom. 

I briefly set her down to take off the blanket and carefully remove her underclothes. The entire time, her nails clutching my shoulder as her knees wobble, too weak to hold her upright. I press a soft kiss to the crook of her neck and carefully guide her to the tub, easing her into the hot water that elicits a moan from her pale lips.

She submerges herself for a few seconds and slides up, guiding the warm water over her face as she tries to stay warm. I kneel beside her and procure a pitcher and soap, using a soft washcloth to clean her.

I dip my hands into the warm water, allowing my wet hands to clean her body. First her strong arms, allowing the cloth to stroke her skin and dislodge the grime from lying on the forest floor. Next her slender neck, the marks of Tamlin’s fingers gone. 

My hand cups the back of her knee as I lift out one of her glorious legs and gently massage her feet with the lavender soap, repeating the same motions with her other one. Her eyes are trained on me as my fingers travel up her thigh and teasingly stroke her inner thigh. She growls and I try to contain the smirk on my features as I slowly make my way towards her back. 

“Lean forward” I murmur as I gently knead my knuckles into her back, pulling a low groan from her. I then clean her hair with various hair tonics, allowing my fingers to run through her wet hair, watching as her eyes flutter close and her lips pull up into a soft smile. 

All of this I did in silence, allowing the peace of this moment to speak for itself. And once I finished cleaning her, I allowed the broad expanse of my hand to roam her figure. Over her back, around the flat planes of her stomach, down her muscled legs, across her neck and through the long strands of her silky hair. Quietly worshipping her body in silent thanks until her hand grabs mine and her gray eyes pin me.

She leans over the lip of the tub, wet fingers encircling the back of my neck as she guides our faces until our mouths touch. Her lips are slick from the bath water and my mouth slips between them, her teeth grazing my bottom lip and leaving me breathless. 

Feyre stretches her lithe body even further until our chests are flush against each other, quickly soaking my black tunic. Her tongue darts inside my mouth and my hands slide up from around her hips to cup her face, holding her closer to me until a sharp pain barrels down the bond and I pull away. 

Her lips are rosy and slightly swollen as she stares me down, her gray eyes like those of a hungry wolf, refusing to back down even when injured. I gently press another kiss to her mouth, rewarding her with quick nips along her bottom lip before whispering against her; 

“I love you. And although I want nothing more than to join you in that tub, my first priority as your mate is to make sure you heal.” She takes in a steadying breath and nods, unwilling to hide her fatigue anymore. 

Standing up, I grab a towel and help her out of the tub, drying off her body before plopping her on the bed once more as I go through her drawers and pull out a soft nightgown and underwear. Her eyes narrow on the dress but doesn’t say anything as I dress her. Sliding the silky fabric over her outstretched arms and allowing it to pool around her thighs. 

I move to step away when her legs clamp around the back of my shins and her arms wrap around my torso, her eyes never leaving me as a lone tear courses down her cheek and then another until she has to squinch her eyes to stop the onflow. 

My fingers grip her chin as I angle her face to kiss everyone of those rogue tears. The bond swelling with unshed emotions as she shudders with the pain, fingers gripping my dark tunic as she burrows her face into my chest.

“Shh…” I coax, running my fingers over her damp hair, comforting her with quiet whispers. 

“Thank you for saving me…” She mumbles into the fabric. “For coming back…” I push her away and cup the sides of her face forcing her to look at me. 

“There is nothing in this world that could have held me from coming for you. You are my life, my soul, the air that I breathe. With you I am nothing, and I will _always_ put you first.” I growl quietly, as I force the meaning of my words down the bond and straight to her heart. “I love you more than anything” I whisper, my voice breaking as I finally let out my pent up relief. 

She nods and wipes a stray tear that managed to escape my defenses. “Thank you for loving me…for protecting me…for cherishing me…we both know what it’s like to live in the darkness. Thank you for pulling me out.” 

* * *

  _We had blubbered sweet nothings to each other for another few minutes before he had tucked me into the exquisite sheets that are currently caressing my body. I fist the pillow underneath me as I wiggle further into the warm sheets, ready for slumber to take me when I hear the familiar swish of discarded clothing._

_I mischievously peek through one eye and immediately am satisfied with my decision. Rhysand is in the bathroom, shucking off his midnight tunic and I get a glorious view of his muscular back, his beautiful wings draping down his back like two dark canvases which he quickly hides, revealing his wonderful backside. His tan skin coats him perfectly as he grabs his clothes, meaning to dump them in the hamper, when he catches my intent gaze._

_His lips pull into a sensual smirk as he catches my hungry eyes, who respond with an equally wicked grin as I continue to gaze onto his naked form unabashedly. Completely undeterred, he steps into the tub and continues his bath, fully aware of the gorgeous sight of his toned muscles retracting and flexing as he cleans himself._

“It seems someone is feeling better.” _He says down the bond._

“I think you missed a spot. Maybe you should let me help.” _I suggest, knowing full well he is doing just fine on his own._

“As much as I enjoy your lovely fingers over my body, today I would prefer it if you would rest.” _He answers, turning his head to match my gaze, those violet eyes my undoing._

“Does that mean I can’t watch any more?” _I playfully pout in his direction._ “I haven’t been so thoroughly entertained in months”. 

“Oh don’t worry Feyre darling, I’ll make sure to address that very soon.” _He sends me a steaming view of us doing terrible things involving walls and multiple broken frames. My body is immediately engulfed in heat and I growl in his direction. He only chuckles before returning to his task._ “And by all means watch, I don’t mind giving females a good show.” 

“Prick.” _I mutter down the bond and roll to face the other side of the bed, acutely aware of the quiet sounds off water lapping up the base of the tub and no doubt touching him more intimately than I have in months. For a few moments, it honestly gets to the point where I am actually jealous of bath water when I hear the drain. The soft rustle of a towel as he drys himself and the quiet padding of his bare feat as he approaches the bed._

_I wrap the sheets tighter around myself, and ignore the delicious press of his sculpted chest onto my back and the dampness of his skin sinking through the covers._

_“Feyre darling…” He caresses those two words like loving hands, and I roll over to gaze at him and his eyes are so soft and  sweet that I untangle my arms and reach out for him. He grabs my hands and presses soft kisses to my palms, individual fingers, my knuckles, wrists, arms, all the way up to the slope of my neck. His breath warm and calming._

_He pulls away and I whimper pathetically hoping he returns to my arms. He chuckles and presses a ghost of a kiss to my lips and motions to his dresser._

_“Let me get dressed and I’ll be right back to attend to your needs.” He murmurs against my neck._

_“You can tend to me just fine as you are.” I grumble but he only gives me a knowing smirk before he pulls on a pair of loose fitting trousers. Barring from my view for the night his glorious hips and his notorious private parts. He makes his way back to the bed and I reach out for him like a needy child, but instead of joining me in bed, he pulls me against his chest and carries me to an armchair in front of a hearth. With a small flick of his wrist he starts a smoldering fire and settles me on his lap. His strong arms holding me to him as I curl against his chest, gazing at the night sky outside our bedroom window._

_He idly strokes my hair, pressing soft kisses to the crown of my head and caressing my neck with the tip of his nose. I close my eyes in the midst of this beautiful scene and sleep slowly overtakes me._

* * *

 I held Feyre in my arms for a good hour when I finally laid her sleeping form on the bed and tucked her in, making sure to leave no skin bare as I slid into bed beside her. Relishing the familiar dip in the bed that I had missed in the last few months, and the subtle curves along her body that fit perfectly with mine. 

I held her close to me, listening to the steady rhythm of her breathing as I lay awake, gazing at the dark ceiling. In the rush of the day, I had had no time to just sit and actually think of what I had almost lost today. Of how awfully different this night could have ended. I press my face into the crook of her neck and sigh, assuring myself of my mate, and her heath, knowing full well all would be fine in the end now that she was safe at last.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> Soooo…..this was supposed to be the end of this fanfic…until recently I thought of a wonderful twist so I will be writing a concluding Part 6 that I think will take this once innocent feysand fluff into an actual story with a plot.
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed this fanfic as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you for the endless support and I hope to write another Fanfic real soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre has escaped Tamlin for the second time but this time, no one in the night court is aware of what happens. Feyre is depending on the bond to bring Rhysand to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys! The last section of this fan fiction! It’s been a great ride with y’all! Let me know your reactions to the twist and if any one has tried to mimic this scene before!

* * *

_The silk sheets envelope me in a silent embrace as I snuggle further into the warm bed. Relishing the crispness of the sheets and the soft glow of the early morning light. I sigh contentedly, stretching out my arms until they bump into warm skin and I almost pull back in alarm until I catch the familiar smoldering scent of smoke and citrus._

_A quiet smile overtakes my features as I wrap my arms around his broad torso and entangle my legs with his. Content to spend the rest of my days safe in his arms and with my head burrowed into the crook his neck. He responds by looping his arms around my thin frame and hugging me to him, his warm breath ruffling loose strands of my hair._

_For a while we remain in that blissful silence, relishing the sensations of our bodies back in each other’s embraces._

That is…until Rhysand decided it was time to get up.

_His fingers move from their position on my lower back and make their way towards my side, his fingers drawing out lazy circles as he stirs my sensitive nerves. I mumble into his chest something to the effect of “stop it” and swat his hands away as I try to physically meld myself to his body._

_His only response is a soft chuckle before he continues the same damn thing on my back, this time allowing the broad expanse of his hand to slip up underneath my nightgown and continue the same motions down my spine. I only hum comfortably at the free massage which he takes as permission to cup my backside and guide my leg over his hip, pressing our bodies flush against each other as he leaves a delicious trail of kisses down the slope of my neck. He nudges the thin strap of my nightgown with his lips, exposing the tender flesh of my shoulder that has me leaning into his touch._

_“Feyre darling…” He whispers into the crook of my neck, the soft caress his breath sending a spark of electricity down my spine. And cauldron damn me if that didn’t catch my attention._

_I finally muster the strength to peek at my mate, his beautiful violet eyes the first thing I see as his wings shelter me from the sun’s harsher rays._

_“Yes.” I whisper. Enjoying this little game between us._

_His lips only pull into a gorgeous smile as he drags me into his arms and smothers me with playful kisses. I giggle stupidly against him as his head ducks to place quick kisses across my collar bone and down towards my cleavage, his warm breath drifting down the front of my nightgown._

_My flesh is already growing hot as I cup his face and press his lips to mine. Deepening the kiss as his tongue explores my mouth and entices me to a dance of tongue and teeth and roaming hands that only make me want to combust._

_I can’t stop the pitiful moan that escapes my lips as he nibbles the soft flesh of my ears and slowly grazes the column of my throat with his canines. Meticulously drawing out this delicious torture. My fingers dig into his hair as he soothes the sensitive flesh along my neck with a slow swipe of his tongue. In the midst of this pleasurable haze, I spy his large wings hovering over us and a wicked smile overtakes my features. Silently, I slip one hand from his hair and allow my finger nail to oh-so slowly drag across the sensitive membrane._

_It’s like a trigger._

_He jolts in surprise, forgetting all too quickly his plans with me and emits a low groan. And Cauldron be damned if that didn’t turn me on._

_“Look who’s sensitive now.” I whisper against his ear and he shudders as I press my heated palm in the center of his right wing. “What would I give to hear you groan one more time for me.” I taunt and he responds with a restrained smile as he tries to not pin me to the bed._

_“Are you done teasing me?” He growls._

_“Not quite. I want to try something first.”_

* * *

 The second those words left those sensuous lips, I knew I was done for. There would be no saving me as she got on her knees and approached me. Sinking slightly in the bed as she coaxed my wings to their full length. 

My body is a trembling mess of anxiety and hormones as she studies the silky membrane, those gray eyes ever so calculating before they land on me and for a quick moment she simply stares, mouth slightly parted as if she has never seen me before. 

“You look beautiful.” She whispers and I can’t keep a smug grin off my face.

“I’ve been told.” 

“No…but with the sun behind you…” She doesn’t finish and I catch my reflection in those soulful eyes. The sun’s delicate rays breaking apart around my wings and casting a soft glow as if I were encased in an ethereal halo. 

Her eyes are the brightest blue as she leans forward again, this time pressing those gods-damned lips against my wing and I almost unleash the beast rumbling inside. My hands are claws as I pull at every ounce of restrain and then, as if to torture me even _more,_ I feel the soft brush of her tongue. My pupils dilate within seconds and I can’t even formulate words to make her stop. 

With a quick shove, I barrel the intense sensations down the bond and she yelps as I overwhelm her with the gods-damned sensation of _those_ lips. She’s a lustful mess as I grip her in my arms, trying to carry her though our pleasure as my lips seek hers and bury my moan in her mouth, praying to the cauldron that Cassian doesn’t hear me. I would never hear the end of it.

She lets out a sweet sigh, my name her only speech as her eyes continue to dilate. Despite my own ineptitude at the moment, I manage to hold her in my arms until we collapse in an exhaustive heap on the bed. Still recovering from the intense pleasure. 

“You weren’t kidding about that.” She whispers and I only give her a rueful glare.

* * *

  _I spent the next few weeks alternating between resting and reuniting with my inner circle. Mor was a constant whirlwind of activity while Amren invited me to spend the afternoon with her in her rooms where we spent those few hours in blissful camaraderie. Cassian was full of his usual taunts and constant mentioning of Rhys needing a good lay. Which I of course, offered gladly in private but was always turned down with Rhy’s imperative “no.” Partly as a result of our first morning together and the chain of events after that._

* * *

 “But why not?” I pout in bed as Rhys continues to dress despite my numerous attempts to seduce him, including today where I had dressed in a sheer midnight nightgown and had slyly revealed the lacy garter encircling my upper thigh…

“Because you almost died two weeks ago after being poisoned by the High Lord of Spring and almost completely depleted of all your powers. That’s why.” He responded matter of factly. 

“What does that have to do with anything!” I whine. “I’m fine now.” I assure him as I approach his still dressing form. He had only turned around and crushed me to his chest, pressing tender kisses to the top of my head. 

“Because I want you to fully heal and I want to make sure you’re safe.” He had murmured and I had stopped bugging him after that. 

* * *

  _Meanwhile_ _Azriel, as always, was reserved but I could gauge his relief at finding me safe. Elain and Nesta, on the other hand, were an entirely other matter. Sweet Elain had practically flown into my arms and cried onto my shoulder. Blubbering on and on about how happy she was that I had been found on time and that everyone has been so kind to Nesta and her. While Nesta had only given me a cold greeting at breakfast that first day before disappearing somewhere in the house of wind._

_“Don’t take it to heart. She feels ashamed of her past treatment with you. She doesn’t know how to swallow her pride and come to you. But she will.” Rhys had whispered into my ear and I had nodded, if not a bit sullenly._

_Now I was seated in Rhysand’s office, lounging rather un-ladylike on one of his office chairs as he focuses on some documents with a drink in his hand. After a few minutes of silence he downs his drink and turns to face me. Eyes wary as he sets down his glass and pulls me onto his lap, nuzzling my hair and breathing in my scent._

_“I’ve been waiting for you to recover before I would ask you this.” He murmurs and I shift to face him. Eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment as I try to glean any meaning from his mind, which he quickly closes off. He takes a steadying breath before continuing; “I want to introduce you to your court Feyre. As High Lady of the Night Court.”_

_I grow still in his arms, processing everything he’s telling me . “As of now, only the inner circle knows about your status and I want you take your place beside me…as my queen.” My heart nearly jolts to a stop at those words._ My queen. 

_“It doesn’t have to be now it can be—“_

_“Yes.” I whisper. So subtly that for a moment I fear he might not have heard me. “Yes…I want to be introduced…I want everyone to know…” I lean forward and cup his cheek, staring into those midnight eyes “that the High Lord of the Night Court is my king and that he is my mate.” I breathe and he lets out a quiet sigh as he burrows his face into the crook of my neck. Our tears sinking into the thin fabric of our tunics as we held onto all that we had ever hoped to want._  

It can be said that he finally relented to my advances that night.

* * *

 We had decided to hold the coronation the following week and I had decided to leave Cerridwen and Nuala in charge of dressing their first High Lady as I prepared her entrance in the throne room back at the Hewn City. 

The week had passed in a flurry of excitement as the inner circle helped prepare for their High Lady’s coronation. Mor and -surprisingly- Amren volunteered to help Feyre design a dress which I was not allowed to see. Cassian and Azriel had pledged their loyalty in the case of an uproar in the Court of Nightmares. 

Now, seated on my throne in the Court of Nightmares, my nerves are getting the best of me as I try to play the cool nonchalance required of me in front the intimidating crowd. They would not be pleased, seeing as her last visit required her to dress in next to nothing and sit on my lap as a pretty pet. Hopefully, if all went well, I would introduce Feyre to Velaris tomorrow.

I almost jolt from my chair when the courtiers announce her arrival. They simply call her “Mistress Feyre” still unaware of the bombshell I’m about to drop. I rise from my chair but nearly fall back in my seat as Feyre appears behind the massive doorway dressed in midnight glittering silk, a regal cape pinned to her shoulders giving the impression of an ominous trail of darkness. Her beautiful golden locks are pinned behind her fae ears, her head tilted ever so slightly as I walk down the steps of the throne room and grab her hand. 

* * *

  _The minute I stepped into the throne room, I feared I would run back the way I came. The eyes of all of Rhy’s subjects were on me, none of them reflecting the genuine kindness and respect that I had grown accustomed to in Velaris._

_However I catch sight of Rhysand in all of his ruling glory and suddenly my heart grows still. I take my time to admire the regal cut of his tunic, the glittering simplicity of his crown, and the grace that he used to step down those damn stairs and approach me. All the while his eyes never leaving mine as he takes my hand and proceeds to walk me towards his throne._ His throne…

_Where only months ago was one throne cut from the harshest obsidian and speckled with thousands of miniature diamonds. Was now two, one slightly slenderer than the other and more curvier in its shape but just as magnificent. I swallow the dryness in my throat and notice the dawning taking over some of the people’s features._

_Rhysand turns to face his people at the base of the two thrones and raises our hands in the air. “Today is a day that will be forever marked in the history of Prythian. Today is the day when the Night Court will have a new ruler. A ruler just as competent, graceful, and intelligent as I. She will break all ties to our tradition. She will usher in a new era of peace and prosperity for our people and the people of Prythian.” Rhysand’s voice booms across the cavernous throne room, full of regal superiority and strength._

_He leads me up to the base of_ my _throne, where Azriel is standing with a small cushion in his hands, displaying for all to see a delicate version of Rhysand’s crown. It’s silver circlet weaving around its bands like that of a silver vine, intertwining until there is no beginning and no end. I gape and face Rhysand who closes my lips with a soft nudge to my chin and grabs the beautiful crown in his hands and raises it high above him, as all his subjects clamor to gain a better view as he finishes his speech._

_“I hereby declare Feyre Archeron, as High Lady of the Night Court and my mate.” He announces as he places his entire court on the top of my head and motions for me to take my seat by his side._

_Immediately many of his —_ our — _subjects begin to clap and cheer, with Morrigan one of the loudest and Amren smiling in a dark corner of the room, trying to remain hidden as she gazes proudly on. Cassian stands behind Rhy’s throne while Azriel is stationed behind mine, both grinning from ear to ear._

_Rhys leans over to press his lips to mine, whispering against me “What next High Lady?”_

And I decided that I would enjoy this title very much.

* * *

 The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> I know it was a little long, but I hope you guys enjoyed it! Did any of you expect the twist? Has anyone else done a similar scene? Anything you liked or didn’t like? I’m all ears! Thank you again and I hope to tag all of you again for a new fan fiction real soon 


End file.
